The Chronicles of William Colt
by Affirmation26
Summary: Original Character, No Canons will ever be mentioned. There are several years unaccounted for William Colt's history... this is his story.


_**The Chronicles of William Colt**_

It would be easy to begin the story from the very beginning, but we all know that during those years of his life were not that exciting. For a very long time, there had been speculation about lost years of young William Colt. There were rumors of drugs, booze, women… and even very angry husbands. There are very few people in this world that know exactly what William had been up to all those years. But before I began that tale, it's probably best I tell you a little bit about him.

The life of child born to a pair of known thieves was not easy. Especially, when that child was never wanted and seen as a constant burden. It was early in young William Colt's life that he found himself the center of unwanted attention. His parents had been caught trying to steal from a prominent, if not very reputable family. The Bevans were not known for their generosity. They made their money in marketing of illegal potions and charms. It had been said they were very skilled in dark magic and the fact the Colts had only been sentenced to Azkaban, and had not been killed… they could consider them selves lucky.

The Colt's only child at the time was not so lucky. He was left homeless, penniless, and orphaned. He was three years old then. For reasons unknown, the Bevans adopted the young Colt, however, they made him keep his last name. A reminder of where he came from. The Bevans' children took instantly to the small child, all except one, Silvanus Bevan VIII. Having been tormented by his own older sisters over many years, young Silvanus seemed to be glad to have William around, if only to make the boy's life miserable.

However, the pair did have some sort of respect for one another. Their pranks tuned into games, to see who could get the better of whom. As years passed, and Silvanus started school, their games were not quite so frequent. It seemed just as soon as William started school, Silvanus had finished and was moving on in the world.

It seemed in some ways, the brothers were polar opposites of each other, and in other ways, they were exactly the same. Silvanus had been sorted into Slytherin while in school, and young William, Ravenclaw was his house. The younger boy worked hard in his studies, and made sure to finish school with out too many incidents as possible. A few years would pass, of for what ever kind of sick joke the Head of House was playing, William was elected to be Ravenclaw's male prefect. He was not sure if this was some sort of test to see his attitude would improve some sort of disturbed game the teaching staff, perhaps they had been taking bets to see how long he'd last. William did not know, all he wanted was to get in and out of school as fast as he could.

And that day came sooner than expected. The day after graduation, William disappeared. He had left without a word, to either his adopted parents or the people that pretended to be his friend. And that is where our story begins…

_**Graduation Day**_

_**United Kingdom, Sheffield, Yorkshire**_

Leaving a note probably would have been the considerate choice but living in the Bevan household, consideration did not exactly exist. Proper manners were demanded and if you stepped out of line, you were sure to have the snot beaten out of you. These were the lessons, William was taught. He did not hate his adoptive family, far from it. Even though his biological parents attempted to steal from them, the Bevans still took him in and raised the boy as their own.

William sat at the edge of his bed, a duffle bag packed with nothing but muggle clothing. T-shirts, jeans, sweaters, vests… it was just random articles of clothing he had collected over the past year. He had been planning this for a long time. Graduation ceremonies had ended more than an hour ago. William was alone in the house. His adopted parents had gone out for some function or another, and he was left to his own devises. A small sigh escaped his lips as he took one more glance around the room, making sure he had not forgotten anything.

This would be the last time he'd ever see the inside of this room, at least not for a very long time. For years he never understood why he was given this opportunity in life, to live with the Bevans, to learn from them… to be thought of as family. Even his older brother, Silvanus, learned to accept him. These things William never could understand. He may have been very young when he came to live in this home, but he never forgot where he came from. This was why he needed to leave. He always felt as if he had not real place among this family. They treated him well, and yet he still felt like an outsider. Silvanus had inherited the family shop while their father retired, William was meant to help out in the apothecary on a full time basis after graduation.

This is what was to be expected of the boy, but he no longer followed the rules or be the good son. Standing up from the bed, William picked up his duffle bag, and grabbed his wand off his desk. After tucking his wand in his belt, the boy closed his eyes, concentrating on one particular spot in the world. With a loud pop… he was gone.

_**Three Year Later**_

_**United States, Fort Worth, TX**_

It was around ten o'clock; the sun had set hours ago. There was a bar at the end of Main Street in downtown Fort Worth, Texas. It remained open until midnight, before kicking its inhabitants out to the curb. Behind the bar stood a tall lean young man, he looked no older than twenty, though it was obvious he was at least twenty-one years of age. It had been a very slow night. His dark hair fell across his face, as he looked down, cleaning off the liquor spills and bread crumbs off the oak top. His sleeves were rolled up on his white button down shirt, and a small back apron was tied around his waist, covering his blue jeans. Someone had cleared their throat down at the end of the bar, and a young blonde woman smiled sweetly at him. Setting down his rag on the counter he walked over to the woman. "Can I get you anything, miss?" He asked, leaning his hands against the edge of the bar.

"Only if you keep talkin' like that, darlin'," She replied, eyeing the young man coyly. "Dirty Martini, extra dry… lots of olives."

"Got a name?" She asked, as the young man began to pull out a bottle of vodka and a metal shaker.

"William Colt." He answered, returning her with mirrored smile. "And you? Do you have a name, miss?" It was obvious that he was only fishing for a nice tip, but that was apparently the trade of a bartender.

"Kristina Ivy." She said matter-of-factly, extending her hand across the bar. William had been in the middle of shoveling out ice for the martini, when he saw her hand appear out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, setting down the small hand scoop and lightly grasped the woman's hand in his. He tilted his head down, his lips grazed over her fingers, and he made notice of the wedding band, intention on her ring finger. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ivy." He greeted as he slowly looked back up at the woman.

The woman giggled lightly, as William released the woman's hand and went back to making her drink. "Well aren't you the sweetest young thing."

Carefully William filled the contents into the shaker and tossed it up in the air, easily catching it with one hand before slowly pouring the greenish liquid into a tall martini glass, and dropping in several olives. William scooted the glass across the bar on top of a napkin.

"Talented too I see…" a gleam of mischief sparkled in the woman's eyes.

"I was once a pretty good keeper when I was is school." William responded as he went to clean up shaker in the near by compartment sink.

"What is that? Like a goalie in soccer?" She inquired after taking a sip.

"Heh, yeah, something like that."

The door opened letting in the warm air from outside into the over air-conditioned bar, a man walked in, wearing a thick black overcoat. "He must be burning up." The woman commented after downing the rest of her martini. William looked up from the bar; glancing over in the general direction the woman had been staring. A frown fell over the young man's mouth. He watched the man carefully and went back to cleaning up the countertop. The heavily dressed man took a seat in the corner of the room; the lights in that area seemed to have dimmed as he sat down. "Excuse me, miss." William had said with out taking his eyes of the man across the room.

Shutting the tap off, William walked around the bar and headed over to the man. "Take a seat, Mr. Colt… we have much to discuss." The man said with a smile.

"I don't think so." William shook his head. "I told you lot before, I wanted nothing to do with you."

"_We_ are not giving you a choice in this anymore." The man stated very calmly. "You will leave with us tonight, whether you want to or not."

"What makes you so confident I'll be going with you?" he eyed the man guardedly.

"My people are all waiting outside, and don't even think about apparating… we've put up wards around the building." The man merely smiled.

Taking a slow breath, William began to calculate his odds. His wand was left back behind the bar, there was no way he'd reach it in time, and he was also not about to start throwing out spells while the blonde muggle was in the room. Yeah, he was feeling a bit screwed at the moment. He took another deep breath; he tried to glance at the exit through the backdoor without being too obvious. This would probably his only chance to get out of there without getting any innocent people hurt.

Shoving a chair in the man's way, William took off at a sprint, heading straight for the backdoor. He had been with a couple of feet of the door when he heard someone shout "Petrificulus totalus!" he felt his entire body seemed to go rigid, and he fell flat onto the floor. He felt a sharp spiked heel dig into his hip, forcing him to roll onto his back. He looked up to see the blonde woman, pointing a wand at him. She smirked as she towered over the young man. "That was a bit excessive, don't you think, Kristina?" The man commented as he walked over to where William had fallen.

"I heard he's pretty resourceful, I didn't think binding his legs would be enough…" she replied, giving a light shrug.

The man knelt down next to William. The young man felt a hand touch his face and soon he was facing the man in black. "I told you would be leaving with us tonight, William. Now behave or we'll really have to hurt you."

William could hear several footsteps enter bar. He could then feel himself being lifted but a pair of hands. Soon he was up right, and he counted at least ten other people in the room. He had been caught, this had been the first time that had ever happened to him, and William swore silently that this would be the last as well.

"I also told you that you no longer have a choice in this, William. You will be working for us for now on…" William could hear the man say as the other men began to lead him out of the building. "Welcome to the COR, Mr. Colt."


End file.
